Watching the Movies
by Chuckyman
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan were in the lift when it happened. A story where the star wars characters watch the movies that they are in, starting with Episode II: Attack of the clones. AU
1. Chapter 1

**\/Chuckyman's Note\/**

 **Hey Everyone, it's been a long time since I've written something for fanfiction, over a year in fact. Recently I've gotten into Star Wars and its characters, and I came up with a similar idea to one of my old deleted fics. I have decided to almost revamp my old story to fit in the Star Wars universe, so without further ado, here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations in this story, however I do own the story.**

 **Chapter 1**

Anakin was on the lift when it happened. Why did it have to be in the lift of all places? Why did it have to be in such a confined space? Anakin and Obi-wan were just on their way to Padmé Amidala's living quarters in an elevator. Their task? To protect the senator at all costs. But they would never make it to the top of that elevator.

Just then, a flash of bright white light blinded Anakin and Obi-Wan's eyes. As the flash dimmed down, in its place stood 3 people, a Wookie, and a black creature, almost like a robot. Startled, they tried to jump back, but didn't get anywhere. The lift was crammed full of people and it started to slowly fall back towards the ground from the amount of weight.

Quickly thinking, Anakin and Obi-Wan steadied the lift using the force, but the lift still fell like a brick towards the ground.

Then, the black robot like creature reached to his belt and took his lightsaber in hand and drew it. Surprised, Anakin realised that the colour of the blade was not blue or green, but a deep shade of red, signifying that he was a sith. Was the young boy one too? Or were they enemies?

The other man, the girl and the Wookie drew their blasters and held them steady towards the black creature. The young boy drew a lightsaber, that was a light shade of blue. Anakin realised that there was not much space between the lift and the ground now, and if they were all going to survive they could not have a fight. Anakin shouted at them to "put your weapons away, we have a bigger task at hand right now!"

Realising that Anakin was correct, all reluctantly put their weapons away. The ground was only 100 meters away from the now. If Anakin couldn't concentrate and slow the elevator down, they would all be dead. 50 meters. 40 meters. 20 meters. Suddenly the black creature put his hand forward, and together, they all slowed the elevator down.

They all stumbled out of the elevator. Anakin managed had a proper look at the people who had suddenly appeared in the elevator. First was the Black, creature like robot. His armour had a sleek design, black visors and a control pad in the middle of his chest, filled with different buttons. His Black boot stood on the ground, in an almost demanding posture.

The young boy looked very much like a farmer. His dusty blonde hair fell over his face, looking dirty and like he had just had a fight. His white farm robes covered almost all his body, apart from his hands and head. At his belt was a blaster Anakin had never seen before, and in his hands was a silver lightsaber.

The girl was wearing a white long gown, her brown hair pushed back, forming two buns on either side of her head, covering her ears. The other man wore a white shirt, a black jacket and black pants. He had a DL-44 Blaster pistol on his belt, the kind of weapon a smuggler would use. His hair was parted in the middle.

Before Anakin could see the Wookie however, there was a giant standoff. The three people and the Wookie drew their weapons, the boy had drawn a light blue lightsaber, much like the colour of master Obi-Wan's weapon. They all had their weapons trained on the black monster, whom had drawn his own lightsaber, a deep shade of red.

Anakin and Obi-Wan rushed between the two sides before any fight could break out between them. They drew their lightsabres, both light shades of blue. The two stood back to back, staring down the two sides.

Anakin finally looked around at the location they were in. It definitely was not the place Anakin and Obi-Wan had got on. No, this place was a room, filled with 12 seats and a… What was that? It was a sort of black screen at the front of the room. What could it possibly do, or what could it possibly be?

"Hello heroes and villains of this realm", boomed a voice from the ceiling.

Everyone was startled, the standoff suddenly forgotten.

"Who are you?", Obi-Wan asked, curious to who was the source of this strong and loud voice.

"My name is Chuckyman. I am from a realm none of you know of or will ever be affiliated with. You, my friends have been brought here today to prevent numerous occurrences from ever happening in this universe. In short, I will be showing you the future, past and present to all of you, and you will have to act on your mistakes and reverse them. Now, take a seat." said Chuckyman, his voice echoing on the walls.

Anakin's mind was burning with many questions, but he did as he was told and sat down in one of the seats, next to Obi-Wan.

Chuckyman spoke, "Your lives will be temporarily put to a halt. Once you have finished, you will be returned to your lives, with knowledge of what's to come and how to stop it."

"Stop what?" asked Anakin, curious about what the future would hold.

"You will see my friend, you will see…" replied Chuckyman, his menacing voice coursing through Anakin's veins.

"Now the rest of our guests!" Chuckyman said as 5 more people appeared.

Anakin could clearly see the figure of Padme Amidala. She was wearing a blue and black dress with her hair done up in a traditional Naboo style. Anakin thought she looked amazing. This was the first time he had seen her in 10 years. Wow, he thought to himself.

He also recognised the figure of a small green friend. Yoda was wearing his normal Jedi robes, with his small, almost cute lightsaber hanging at his belt. He looked as though he had just exited the Jedi council room. Standing next to him was someone Anakin could barely recognise. _That's Right! It's Master Dooku!_ The said man was wearing dark robes, with his curved lightsaber equipped to his belt. He looked strange though, it was almost like he had… Changed?

There was also a dark, shadowy, hooded person that stood further from the other people that had appeared. The hand at the bottom of his chin were the only skin visible. Anakin tried to use the force to understand what the person looked like underneath the hood, but he was repelled with a large amount of force energy. Curiosity crept into Anakin's mind as he wondered who the person could be.

The last of the group who had just appeared was a droid like alien. His features were hard to explain, but he looked like an experiment gone wrong. The figure was part organic, you could see that from his eyes and inside his torso, so the man was a sort of, cyborg.

They all looked very confused, which was very understandable, as like Anakin and Obi-Wan, they had been plucked out of their lives and placed here. While Chuckyman was filling them in on what was happening, Anakin had a chance to talk to Obi-Wan.

"Do you sense the force repulsion from the hooded figure?" Asked Anakin, his question directed at Obi-Wan.

"I do young padawan, however we must have patience. In time we will find out who this man is," replied Obi-Wan, a grim expression on his face.

After the newcomers had taken their seats, Chuckyman spoke saying "Now we will begin at the start of the journey. Where everything kicked off."

Suddenly a disc labelled 'Episode II: Attack of the clones' appeared next to the black screen.

Han Solo frowned at the episode II part. "Whatever happened to episode 1?" he asked.

"Not important," replied Chuckyman simply. "It is not the start of the greater journey that must be focused upon."

"Fine," Han said, not complaining.

The disc suddenly moved, and was placed into the black screen at the front of the room.

"Now," said Chuckyman. "Enjoy".

Jolting and fast paced music started, echoing around the room and a bright yellow label popped onto the screen:

 _ **STAR WARS**_


	2. Chapter 2

**\/Chuckyman's Note\/**

 **Hey everyone and welcome to another chapter. Hope you enjoyed the first, if you did feel free to favourite, follow or leave a review. All support is greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations in this story, however I do own the story.**

 _ **STAR WARS**_

 _Star wars?_ Obi-wan thought to himself. Is this really what our lives and successes are labelled as? The whole concept was bizarre to Obi-Wan.

 **A** **vast sea of stars severs as a backdrop for the Main Title, following by a rollup, whcih crawls into infinity.**

 **There is unrest in the Galactic Senate**

 **Several hundred solar systems under**

 **the leadership of the rebel leader, Count**

 **Dooku, have declared their intentions to**

 **secede from the Republic.**

 **This separatist movement has made it**

 **difficult for the limited number of**

 **Jedi Knights to maintain peace and**

 **order in the galaxy.**

 **Senator Amidala, the former Queen of**

 **Naboo, is returning to Coruscant**

 **to vote on the critical issue**

 **of creating an army to assist the**

 **overwhelmed Jedi.**

"Wait a minute," said Obi-Wan. "Didn't this happen this morning". He turned to Anakin and Padme looking for confirmation.

"Yes," they both said simultaneously as they turned away and blushed.

 _Blushing?_ Obi-Wan thought. That's new for Anakin.

 **PAN UP to reveal the amber city planet of Coruscant. A yellow Naboo Fighter flies OVER CAMERA toward the planet, followed by a large Royal Cruiser and two more Fighters.**

 **EXT. CITYSCAPE, CORUSCANT – DAWN**

 **The ships skim across the surface of the city landscape. The sun glints off the chrome hulls of the sleek Naboo spacecraft as they navigate between the buildings of the capital planet.**

 **EXT. CORUSCANT, LANDING PLATFORM – DAWN**

 **Two Naboo Fighters land on one leaf of a three-leaf-clover landing platform. The Royal Starship lands on the central lead, and the third Fighter lands on the remaining platform.**

 **A small GROUP OF DIGNITARIES waits to welcome the Senator. One of the members of the group is a well dressed JAR JAR BINKS, a member of the Galactic Representative Commission, and DORME, Senator Amidala's handmaiden.**

 **One of the FIGHTER PILOTS jumps from the wing of his ship and removes his helmet. He is CAPTAIN TYPHO, SENATOR AMIDALA'S Security Officer. He moves over to a WOMAN PILOT.**

 **CAPTAIN TYPHO**

 **We made it. I guess I was wrong,**

 **there was no danger at all.**

 **The ramp open. TWO NABOO GUARDS appear. SENATOR AMIDALA, ONE HANDMAIDEN (VERSE) and FOUR TROOPERS descend the ramp.**

"Oh No!" said Padme, turning away as an explosion killed Padme? No that couldn't be right. Obi-Wan watched on as it was revealed that the Woman killed was in fact Padme's double.

"I'm so sorry Padme", said Leia

Padme burst in to tears at this before wiping her face and pulling herself together.

 **AMIDALA**

 **No!... No!... No!...**

 **PADMÉ lowers CORDÉ to the ground. She gets up and looks around at the devastation. There are tears in her eyes.**

 **AMIDALA**

 **I should not have come back.**

"I really shouldn't have," said Padme.

 **CAPTAIN TYPHO**

 **M'Lady, you are still in danger.**

 **Amidala says nothing.**

 **CAPTAIN TYPHO**

 **This vote is very important. You did**

 **your duty and Cordé did hers. Now**

 **come. (she doesn't respond) M'Lady,**

 **please!**

 **She turns. They walk away. ARTOO lets out a small whimper and rolls off after them.**

 **EXT. SENATE BUILDING - DAY**

 **The massive Senate Building glistens in the afternoon sun. Small patches of fog have still to burn off.**

 **INT. SENATE CHAMBER - DAY**

 **The vast rotunda is buzzing with chatter. MAS AMEDDA, the Supreme Chancellor's majordomo, tries to quiet things down as PALPATINE confers with an AIDE, UV GIZEN, riding a small one man floating scooter.**

 **MAS AMEDDA**

 **Order! We shall have order! The motion**

 **for the Republic to commission an army**

 **takes precedent, and that is what we**

 **will vote on at this time.**

 **Everything quiets down. The AIDE disperses, and SUPREME CHANCELLOR PALPATINE steps to the podium.**

 **PALPATINE**

 **...My esteemed colleagues, excuse**

 **me... I have just received some**

 **tragic and disturbing news. Senator**

 **Amidala of the Naboo system... Has**

 **been assassinated!**

 **There is a shock silence in the vast arena.**

 **PALPATINE**

 **(continued)**

 **This grievous blow is especially**

 **personal to me. Before I became**

 **Chancellor, I served Amidala when**

 **she was Queen. She was a great**

 **leader who fought for justice, not**

 **only in this honourable assembly,**

 **but also on her home planet. She**

 **was so loved she could have been**

 **elected queen for life. She**

 **believed in public service, and**

 **she fervently believed in**

 **democracy. Her death is a great**

 **loss to us all. We will all mourn**

 **her as a relentless champion of**

 **freedom... and as a dear friend.**

 **There is a moment of silence. ASK AAK, the SENATOR of MALASTARE, moves his pod into the centre of the arena.**

 **SENATOR ASK AAK**

 **How many more Senators will die**

 **before this civil strife ends! We**

 **must confront these rebels now,**

 **and they need an army to do it.**

 **A second pod moves into the centre of the area with DARSANA, the**

 **AMBASSADOR OF GLEE ANSELM.**

 **AMBASSADOR DARSANA**

 **Why weren't the Jedi able to stop**

 **this assassination? We are no**

 **longer safe, under their protection.**

 **Senator ORN FREE TAA swings forward in his pod.**

 **ORN FREE TAA**

 **The Republic needs more security**

 **now! Before it comes to war.**

 **PALPATINE**

 **Must I remind the Senator from**

 **Malastare that negotiations are**

 **continuing with the separatists.**

 **Peace is our objective here... not**

 **war.**

 **The SENATORS yell pro and con. MAS AMEDDA tries to calm things down. SENATOR PADME AMIDALA, with CAPTAIN TYPHO, JAR JAR, and DORME, manoeuvre her pod into the centre of the vast arena.**

 **AMIDALA**

 **My noble colleagues, I concur with**

 **the Supreme Chancellor. At all**

 **costs, we do not want war!**

"Wow you're really good at speeches your worshipfulness," commented Han Solo. Luke just rolled his eyes.

 **The Senate goes quiet, then there is an outburst of cheering and**

 **applause.**

 **PALPATINE**

 **It is with great surprise and**

 **joy the chair recognises the**

 **Senator from Naboo, Padmé Amidala.**

 **PADMÉ**

 **Less than an hour ago, an**

 **assassination attempt was made**

 **against my life. One of my**

 **bodyguards and six others were**

 **ruthlessly and senselessly**

 **murdered. I was the target but,**

 **more importantly, I believe this**

 **security measure before you, was**

 **the target. I have led the**

 **opposition to build an army... but**

 **there is someone in this body who**

 **will stop at nothing to assure it's**

 **passage...**

 **Many of the SENATORS boo and yell at SENATOR AMIDALA.**

 **PADMÉ**

 **(continuing)**

 **I warn you, if you vote to create**

 **this army, war will follow. I**

 **have experienced the misery of war**

 **first-hand; I do not wish to do it**

 **again.**

 **There is sporadic yelling for and against her statements.**

 **PADMÉ**

 **Wake up, Senators... you must wake**

 **up! If you offer the separatists**

 **violence, they can only show us**

 **violence in return! Many will**

 **lose their lives. All will lose**

 **their freedom. This decision**

 **could very well destroy the very**

 **foundation of our great Republic.**

 **I pray you do not let fear push**

 **you into a disastrous decision.**

 **Vote down this security measure,**

 **which is nothing less than a**

 **declaration of war! Does anyone**

 **here want that? I cannot believe**

 **they do.**

 **There is an undercurrent of booing... and groaning. SENATOR ORN FREE TAA moves his pod next to AMIDALA.**

 **ORN FREE TAA**

 **My motion to defer the vote must**

 **be dealt with first. That is the**

 **rule of law.**

 **AMIDALA looks angry and frustrated. PALPATINE gives her a sympathetic look.**

 **PALPATINE**

 **Due to the lateness of the hour**

 **and the seriousness of this**

 **motion, we will take up these**

 **matters tomorrow. Until then, the**

 **Senate stands adjourned.**

 **EXT. EXECUTIVE QUARTERS BUILDING - DAY**

 **The giant towers of the Republic Executive Building seem to reach the heavens. Traffic clogs the smoggy sky.**

 **INT. CHANCELLOR'S OFFICE - DAY**

 **CHANCELLOR PALPATINE sits behind his desk with TWO RED-CLAD ROYAL GUARDS on either side of the door. YODA, PLO KOON, KI-AD-MUNDI, and MACE WINDU sit across from him.**

The strange cyborg droid that Obi-Wan understood was call Grievous had a look in his eyes like he wanted to burn that room. He would have to ponder on this.

 **PALPATINE**

 **I don't know how much longer I can**

 **hold off the vote, my friends.**

 **More and more star systems are**

 **joining the separatists.**

 **MACE WINDU**

 **If they do break away -**

 **PALPATINE**

 **No! I will not let that happen!**

"Fat Chance," said Dooku.

Anakin had fire in his eyes. He did not like it when people insulted his favourite senator. Obi-Wan gave him a reassuring glance, and all was fixed.

 **MACE WINDU**

 **But if they do, you must realise**

 **there aren't enough Jedi to**

 **protect the Republic. We are**

 **keepers of the peace, not soldiers.**

"And never we will be," said Yoda, pride in his eyes.

Han looked weirded out by Yoda's grammar, but decided against saying anything about it. After all, he looked like a Jedi, and Han had had enough of mingling with Jedi.

 **PALPATINE**

 **Master Yoda, do you think it will**

 **really come to war?**

 **YODA closes his eyes.**

 **YODA**

 **Worse than war, I fear... Much**

 **worse.**

Obi wan looked afraid after this comment was said. _What could be worse than war?_ He thought.

Little did he know Chuckyman was watching from above. _If only he knew of the future,_ Chuckman thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**\/Chuckyman's Note\/**

 **Hey everyone, thank you so much for the support I have seen so far with this fanfiction, I really appreciate it, it means a lot.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the characters or locations in this story, however I do own the story.**

The film continued as Sith and Jedi alike became more and more interested in the plot. But, as there is debate between normal movie goers (TLJ), there is debate between Sith and Jedi's ideologies also.

"You do not understand; the Republic's glory days are over. It must fall!" said Count Dooku as he furiously talked about how separatist rule would bring peace.

"You forget Count that the Separatists are run by greedy Company owners like the trade federation. They would only bring destruction and poverty to people all over the galaxy," said Obi-Wan, his face filled with concern.

Count Dooku groaned at this. "Greedy investors are better then the corrupt senate you have at the moment!"

"Would you all just shaddap!" shouted Han. "We have a future to watch here". Chewy growled in agreeance.

Reluctantly Obi-Wan and Count Dooku's heads turned back to the screen.

 **PADMÉ**

 **Thank you, Master Yoda. Do you**

 **have any idea who was behind**

 **the attack?**

 **MACE WINDU**

 **Our intelligence points to**

 **disgruntled spice miners, on**

 **the moons of Naboo.**

At this Dooku Chuckled.

"What is he hiding?" Anakin thought.

 **PADMÉ**

 **I don't wish to disagree but I**

 **think that Count Dooku was behind**

 **it.**

Luke looked up in surprise. _Count Dooku?_ He thought. _Count Dooku looks like more of a poitical idealist. He doesn't look like a murderer._

 **MACE WINDU**

 **You know, M'Lady, Count Dooku**

 **was once a Jedi. He wouldn't**

 **assassinate anyone, it is not in**

 **his character.**

 **KI-ADI-MUNDI**

 **He is a political idealist, not**

 **a murderer.**

 **YODA**

 **In dark times nothing is what it**

 **appears to be, but the fact remains**

 **Senator, in grave danger you are.**

"Yes", said Leia. "Whoever tried assassinating you Padme, will want to come back for more. This is definitely the safest option."

"Why I said it, I did," said Yoda plainly.

 **PALPATINE gets up, walks to the window, and looks out at the vast city.**

 **PALPATINE**

 **Count Dooku has always avoided**

 **any kind of conflict. It appears**

 **he has no desire to start a war.**

 **Why would he kill you? To what end?**

 **PADMÉ**

 **I don't know, but everything in my**

 **being tells me he was behind it...**

 **After gazing out of the window for several moments Palpatine turns to**

 **Mace.**

 **PALPATINE**

 **Master Jedi, may I suggest that**

 **the Senator be placed under the**

 **protection of your graces.**

"Definitely a good idea," said Leia.

 **BAIL ORGANA**

 **Do you think that is a wise use**

 **of manpower during these stressful**

 **times?**

"Yes! Important people need to be protected. Especially ones that can sway a crowd with ease." Said Leia, before realising that the person who had just spoke was her father. "Wait that's my Dad!" she said. "I didn't know he was a senator!"

 **PADMÉ**

 **Chancellor, if I may comment, I**

 **do not believe the...**

 **PALPATINE**

 **..."situation is that serious."**

 **No, but I do, Senator.**

"Hmmmm… Smart man." Said Luke

 **PADMÉ**

 **Chancellor, please! I don't want**

 **any more guards!**

 **PALPATINE**

 **I realise all too well that**

 **additional security might be**

 **disruptive for you, but perhaps**

 **someone you are familiar with... an**

 **old friend like... Master Kenobi...**

 **PALPATINE nods to MACE WINDU, who nods back.**

 **MACE WINDU**

 **That's possible. He has just**

 **returned from a Border dispute on**

 **Ansion.**

"That was a tough mission," said Anakin.

"Yes, I don't think I'll be wanting to go back there for a while!" said Obi-Wan

 **PALPATINE**

 **You must remember him, M'Lady...**

 **he watched over you during the**

 **blockade conflict.**

 **PADMÉ**

 **This is not necessary, Chancellor.**

 **PALPATINE**

 **Do it for me, M'Lady, please. I**

 **will rest easier. We had a big**

 **scare today. The thought of**

 **losing you is unbearable.**

"This Guy has a way with words," exclaimed Han

"You learn to deal with it," said Padme.

 **AMIDALA sighs as the JEDI get up to leave.**

 **MACE WINDU**

 **I will have Obi-Wan report to you**

 **immediately, M'Lady.**

 **YODA leans into her ear.**

 **YODA**

 **Too little about yourself you**

 **worry, Senator, and too much about**

 **politics. Be mindful of your**

 **danger, Padmé. Accept our help.**

 **As the JEDI leave the office, PALPATINE continues to pace behind his desk.**

 **PALPATINE**

 **I will not like this Republic, that**

 **has stood for over a thousand**

 **years, be split in two**

 **EXT. SENATE APARTMENTS - TWILIGHT**

 **A graceful skyscraper twinkles in the evening light of Coruscant.**

 **INT. SENATE BUILDING, APARTMENT CORRIDOR - EVENING**

 **The door to the apartment slides open. JAR JAR walks into the corridor, where TWO JEDI are exiting the elevator.**

"So this is where we would have been, had you all not mysteriously appeared in our elevator," said Anakin.

 **JAR JAR recognises OBI-WAN and becomes extremely excited, jumping around, shaking his hand.**

 **JAR JAR**

 **Obi! Obi! Obi! Mesa sooo smilen**

 **to see'en yousa. Wahoooooo!**

"What the fu*k who is this guy?" said Han.

"That's Jar Jar," said a very amused Obi-Wan. "You learn to live with how annoying he is."

 **OBI-WAN smiles.**

 **OBI-WAN**

 **It's Good to see you, too, Jar Jar.**

"Good?" questioned Han.

"You always have to stay polite," responded Obi-Wan.

 **JAR JAR**

 **Oops! Wheresa mesa manners?**

 **Excuse me, Master Obi-Wan. I**

 **completely forgot myself for**

 **a moment there. I have had to learn**

 **Diplodiaclect... speak it like a**

 **native now. Don't really see the**

 **point, actually, but members of**

 **the Senate seem to prefer it...**

 **JAR JAR notices OBI-WAN'S APPRENTICE.**

 **JAR JAR**

 **(continuing)**

 **...and this, I take it, is your**

 **apprentice... Nooooooooo! Annie?**

 **Noooooooo! Little Bitty Annie?**

 **(Looks at Anakin)**

 **Nooooooo! Yousa so biggen!**

 **Yiyiyiyyi! Annie! Mesa no**

 **believen.**

Half the people in the room burst out laughing at this. Even the Count cracked a smile.

Han, still recovering from laughing said "Little Bitty Annie?" He burst out into laughter again. Anakin had a very red face.

 **ANAKIN**

 **Hi, Jar Jar.**

 **JAR JAR grabs hold of ANAKIN and envelops him in a big hug.**

 **JAR JAR**

 **Annie! Annie! Yiyiyiyiyiyiiii!**

 **INT. SENATE BUILDING, APARTMENT - EVENING**

 **PADME is in a conference with CAPTAIN TYPHO and DORME. JAR JAR enters the room, followed by the TWO JEDI.**

 **JAR JAR**

 **Lookie... lookie... Oops!... Oh,**

 **dear, I'm afraid I've forgotten**

 **myself again.**

 **PADME and TYPHO rise as OBI-WAN and ANAKIN stop before the SENATOR. OBI-WAN steps forward. ANAKIN stares at PADME. She glances at him.**

"Anakin that's a very creepy look you're giving Padme," said Leia.

Anakin's face was so red it looked like it might've exploded. Padme's was even worse.

 **OBI-WAN**

 **It's a great pleasure to see you again,**

 **M'Lady.**

 **PADMÉ**

 **It has been far too long Master**

 **Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths**

 **have crossed again... but I must**

 **warn you that I think your**

 **presence here is unnecessary.**

 **OBI-WAN**

 **I'm sure the Jedi Council have**

 **their reasons.**

 **She moves in front of ANAKIN**

 **PADMÉ**

 **Annie?**

 **(stares)**

 **My goodness you've grown.**

 **They look at each other for a long moment.**

 **ANAKIN**

 **(trying to be smooth)**

 **So have you... grown more**

 **beautiful, I mean... and much**

 **shorter... for a Senator, I mean.**

"Very smooth," said Han. He looked like he was going to start laughing again. Anakin's face remained as hot as the sun's surface.

 **OBI-WAN looks disapprovingly at his apprentice. PADME laughs and shakes her head.**

 **PADMÉ**

 **Oh Annie, you'll always be that**

 **little boy I knew on Tatooine.**

 **This embarrasses ANAKIN, and he looks down. OBI-WAN and CAPTAIN TYPHO smile.**

 **OBI-WAN**

 **Our presence will be invisible,**

 **M'Lady.**

 **CAPTAIN TYPHO**

 **I am very grateful you are here,**

 **Master Kenobi. The situation is**

 **more dangerous than the Senator**

 **will admit.**

 **PADMÉ**

 **I don't need more security, I need**

 **answers. I want to know who is**

 **trying to kill me.**

 **OBI-WAN**

 **(frowning)**

 **We're here to protect you**

 **Senator, not to start an**

 **investigation.**

 **ANAKIN**

 **We will find out who is trying to**

 **kill you Padmé, I promise you.**

"Again, very smooth," said Han.

"I'm sorry Anakin, but that was super cringy," said Luke.

 **He's done it again. He bites his lip in frustration and shame. OBI-WAN gives ANAKIN a disapproving look.**

 **OBI-WAN**

 **We are not going to exceed our**

 **mandate, my young Padawan learner.**

"Yes, much to learn Skywalker has," said Yoda.

 **ANAKIN**

 **I meant in the interest of**

 **protecting her, Master, of course.**

"Of course kid, of course," said Han.

 **OBI-WAN**

 **We are not going through this**

 **exercise again, Anakin. You will**

 **pay attention to my lead.**

 **ANAKIN**

 **Why?**

 **OBI-WAN**

 **What?!**

 **ANAKIN**

 **Why else do you think we were**

 **assigned to her, if not to find**

 **the killer? Protection is a job**

 **for local security... not Jedi.**

 **It's overkill, Master.**

 **Investigation is implied in our**

 **mandate.**

 **OBI-WAN**

 **We will do as the Council has**

 **instructed, and you will learn**

 **your place, young one.**

 **PADMÉ**

 **Perhaps with merely your presence,**

 **the mysteries surrounding this**

 **threat will be revealed. Now if**

 **you will excuse me I will retire.**

"Very formal," said Luke.

"Well why not?" said Leia, getting a bit defensive of the friend she had recently made.

 **Everyone gives AMIDALA a slight bow as she and DORME leave the room.**

 **CAPTAIN TYPHO**

 **Well, I know I feel a lot better**

 **having you here.**

 **I'll have an officer on every**

 **floor and I'll be at the command**

 **centre downstairs.**

 **JAR JAR**

 **Mesa busten wit happiness seein**

 **Yousa again, Annie. Deesa bad**

 **times, bombad times.**

 **Captain Typho leaves.**

 **ANAKIN**

 **She didn't even recognise me, Jar**

 **Jar. I thought about her every**

 **day since we parted... and she's**

 **forgotten me completely.**

"Oh, Anakin," said Padme. In truth she had thought about him a lot too, but didn't want to admit it in front of everyone in this room.

 **JAR JAR**

 **Shesa happy. Happier den mesa**

 **see-en her in longo time.**

 **OBI-WAN**

 **Anakin, you're focusing on the**

 **Negative again. Be mindful of your**

 **thoughts. She was glad to see us.**

 **Now lets check the security here.**

 **ANAKIN**

 **Yes, my master.**

"I hate this master mumbo-jumbo all Jedi and Sith seem to do"

All Jedi and Sith rolled their eyes at this comment.


	4. Chapter 4

**\/Chuckyman's Note\/**

 **Hey guys, I know… It's been a while. Again. School and everything has taken over my life though, so I'm sorry I haven't been able to upload recently. There will be more uploads, but at a much more slow and steady pace over the next few months. Please leave a review, tell me what I can improve on and what other stories you want to see come out. I've already got a few I'm beginning to plan. Sorry for the wait, over half a year, and hopefully I can stay on track this time.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations in this story, however I do own the story.**

 **INT. JEDI TEMPLE, CORRIDOR - EVENING**

 **MACE WINDU and YODA walk down the long hallways, silhouetted by a lit room at the end.**

 **MACE WINDU**

 **Why couldn't we see this attack on**

 **the Senator?**

"Yes, It's almost as if the sith lord we've been looking for is behind this all", said Obi Wan,' looking intriguingly over at Yoda and Anakin. "I wouldn't be surprised", replied Anakin. General Grievous chuckled and coughed in the corner, knowing of what was to come, and that the Jedi knew nothing of it. Yoda stared at the cyborg until he stopped. The movie continued playing.

 **YODA**

 **Masking the future, is this**

 **disturbance in the Force.**

 **MACE WINDU**

 **The prophecy is coming true, the**

 **Dark Side is growing.**

"What this could be, I wonder", said Yoda looking intriguingly over at the hooded figure and the cyborg that laughed hysterically before. _I wonder why he was laughing,_ Yoda thought. He would discover more about this strange creature by focusing on its reactions later in the film.

 **YODA**

 **And only those who have turned to**

 **the Dark Side can sense the**

 **possibilities of the future. Only**

 **going through the Dark Side can we**

 **see.**

 **MACE WINDU**

 **It's been ten years, and the Sith**

 **still have no shown themselves.**

 **Do you think they are behind this?**

 **YODA**

 **...Out there, they are. A**

 **certainty that is.**

 **MACE WINDU**

 **Do you think Obi-Wan's apprentice**

 **will be able to bring balance to**

 **the Force?**

Anakin's ears perked up at this, suddenly more alert on what was happening on the screen. All this talking was boring him. Then, the strange famer boy he had seen in the lift said "Bring balance to the force? Who could possibly have such a massive weight on their shoulders?". Anakin looked sadly at the ground. _Me,_ He thought to himself.

 **YODA**

 **Only if he chooses to follow his**

 **destiny.**

 _And that's exactly what I'll do,_ thought Anakin.

 **INT. SENATE BUILDING, AMIDALA'S APARTMENT, MAIN R0OM - NIGHT**

 **ANAKIN is standing in the living room. He is in a meditative state. It is quiet. We hear DISTANT FOOTSTEPS in the corridor outside the apartment. Suddenly ANAKIN'S eyes pop open. His eyes dart around the room. He reaches for his lightsaber, then smiles and puts it back in his belt.**

 **The door to the apartment slides open, and OBI-WAN enters.**

 **OBI-WAN**

 **Captain Typho has more than enough**

 **men downstairs. No assassin will**

 **try that way. Any activity up**

 **here?**

 **ANAKIN**

 **Quiet as a tomb. I don't like**

 **just waiting here for something to**

 **happen to her.**

"Yes, that does sound rather uncomfortable", said Leia. She was still trying to make sense of the plot. It was clear that a man named Anakin was the Jedi apprentice of a man named Obi Wan, so these people must have been from the time of the first Galactic republic. _Anakin,_ She thought she had heard that name before. Maybe a name her father, Bail, had talked about. Maybe this was the man he was referring to. She wondered if he was still alive in the time of the Empire, but he was probably killed by the Jedi purge. _But we can now prevent that,_ She thought.

 **OBI-WAN checks a palm-sized view scanner he has pulled out of his utility belt. It shows a shot of ARTOO by the door, but no sign of PADME on the bed.**

 **OBI-WAN**

 **What's going on?**

 **ANAKIN shrugs.**

 **ANAKIN**

 **She covered that camera. I don't**

 **think she liked me watching her.**

"I wonder why, kiddo. The amount of times you smiled creepily in her direction, or even talked creepily to her, I'm surprised she hasn't run away already", exclaimed Han. Anakin looked sadly away. His future self was quite creepy and weird, he thought. But he can change that, right? "Now, now, that's probably not the reason why I covered the camera", said Padme. "I just value my privacy". Han sighed, "Sure, whatever you say sweetheart".

 **OBI-WAN**

 **What is she thinking?**

 **ANAKIN**

 **She programmed Artoo to warn us if**

 **there's an intruder.**

 **OBI-WAN**

 **It's not an intruder I'm worried**

 **about. There are many other ways**

 **to kill a Senator.**

"True", said Luke. "That was quite a dumb act you did there", gesturing in Padme's direction.

 **ANAKIN**

 **I know, but we also want to catch**

 **this assassin. Don't we, Master?**

 **OBI-WAN**

 **You're using her as bait?**

 **ANAKIN**

 **It was her idea... No harm will**

 **come to her. I can sense**

 **everything going on in that room.**

 **Trust me.**

"Yeah sure you do kiddo. Using her as bait? What are you thinking?" said Han. "Hang on", said Anakin. "Let's see if it works."

 **OBI-WAN**

 **It's too risky... and your senses**

 **aren't that attuned, young**

 **apprentice.**

 **ANAKIN**

 **And yours are?**

 **OBI-WAN**

 **Possibly.**

 **Just want to say thank you all for reading, be sure to leave a review and tell me what other stories you want to see written. I have a long list of potential stories. Expect another update of this fic in around a week's time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**\/Chuckyman's Note\/**

 **Hey guys, back with another chapter! Yay! Much quicker than my last update. I'm so glad to see from you guys in reviews that you are enjoying this story, and that keeps me motivated to want to write more. I have also heard the plea to make more reactions. I will try to do more than I have been currently. Finally, I will be skipping parts of the movie, as some are, well, boring. The script I'm using is pretty weird too, as someone pointed out to me, so if anyone can find a better script let me know. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations in this story, however I do own the story.**

There were so many competing egos in that room. From the likes of Anakin, to Leia, to Padme, to Obi Wan to Han and Count Dooku. Luke had realised at this point that Obi Wan was the younger form of Ben Kenobi, who had been on the death star with him before he was zapped away to this room. He could tell, the voice, posture, and feel about the 40 year old man was identical to his future self. He knew the other Jedi was Anakin, he didn't know the last name yet. And of course there was Yoda. Apart from that, he'd known Han and Chewie for 12 hours, Leia for barley 30 minutes. Before Luke could ponder on this anymore, the film continued.

 **OBI** **-** **WAN**

 **You** **look** **tired** **.**

 **ANAKIN**

 **I** **don** **'** **t** **sleep** **well,** **anymore** **.**

 **OBI** **-** **WAN**

 **Because** **of** **your** **mother?**

 **ANAKIN**

 **I** **don** **'** **t** **know** **why** **I** **keep** **dreaming**

 **About** **her** **now** **.** **I** **haven** **'** **t** **seen** **her**

 **since** **I** **was** **little** **.**

"That's sad", said Luke. "I'm the same. I haven't seen my parents ever, they died before I was born". Anakin looked sadly over to Luke. Loosing a parent was one of the hardest things a child could go through, he knew from personal experience having not seen her since he was 10. "I feel more sorry for you", said Anakin. "At least I know that my mother is still alive, right?" Luke stared at Anakin. "I guess so", he finally said.

 **OBI** **-** **WAN**

 **Dreams** **pass** **in** **time** **.**

 **ANAKIN**

 **I** **'** **d** **rather** **dream** **of** **Padmé** **.** **Just**

 **Being** **around** **her** **again** **is** **...**

 **intoxicating** **.**

"Intoxicating in a good or bad way?" said Padme. Anakin had a pink blush on his cheeks. "Ahh-hhh good I guess?" They smiled at each other for a second before Han ruined the moment. "Can you not stare at each other. It's bad enough that Mr Creeps keeps talking about her weirdly. Can we just keep watching?"

 **OBI** **-** **WAN**

 **Mind** **your** **thoughts,** **Anakin,** **they**

 **betray** **you** **.** **You** **'** **ve** **made** **a**

 **commitment** **to** **the** **Jedi** **order** **...** **a**

 **commitment** **not** **easily** **broken** **...**

 **and** **don** **'** **t** **forget** **she** **'** **s** **a**

 **politician** **.** **They** **'** **re** **not** **to** **be**

 **trusted** **.**

"Hey!" said Leia. Padme looked over to Obi Wan. "As much as I hate to admit it, It's true. Politicians can't even trust other politicians."

 **ANAKIN**

 **She** **'** **s** **not** **like** **the** **others** **in** **the**

 **Senate,** **Master** **.**

"Ooooo, got a crush do we?" said Leia. Anakin said nothing, instead keeping his eyes fastened to the screen.

 **OBI** **-** **WAN**

 **It** **'** **s** **been** **my** **experience** **that**

 **Senators** **are** **only** **focused** **on**

 **pleasing** **those** **who** **fund** **their**

 **campaigns** **...** **and** **they** **are** **more**

 **than** **willing** **to** **forget** **the**

 **niceties** **of** **democracy** **to** **get** **those**

 **funds** **.**

 **ANAKIN**

 **Not** **another** **lecture,** **Master** **.** **Not**

 **on** **the** **economics** **of** **politics** **...**

 **It** **'** **s** **too** **early** **in** **the** **morning** **...** **and**

 **besides,** **you** **'** **re** **generalising** **.** **The**

 **Chancellor** **doesn** **'** **t** **appear** **to**

 **be** **corrupt** **.**

 **OBI** **-** **WAN**

 **Palpatine** **'** **s** **a** **politician,** **I** **'** **ve**

 **observed** **that** **he** **is** **very** **clever** **at**

 **following** **the** **passions** **and**

 **prejudices** **of** **the** **Senators** **.**

 **ANAKIN**

 **I** **think** **he** **is** **a** **good** **man** **.** **My**

 **instincts** **are** **very** **positive**

 **about** **...**

"Oh no, he trailed off. Now we know something bad's gonna happen", said Han, attempting to predict future events.

 **ANAKIN** **looks** **stunned** **.** **He** **looks** **sharply** **at** **OBI** **-** **WAN**

 **OBI** **-** **WAN**

 **I** **sense** **it,** **too** **.**

"We sense it do we? Some more Jedi mumbo jumbo." Yoda rolled his eyes at Han. "A demonstration of the force, you want?" He said. Not wanting to be shown wrong by the grand master Jedi, he said "Nah, let's finish the film first."

 **INT** **.** **SENATE** **BUILDING,** **AMIDALA** **'** **S** **APARTMENT,** **BEDROOM** **-** **NIGHT**

 **ARTOO** **sounds** **an** **alarm** **and** **shines** **a** **light** **on** **the** **bed** **.** **THE** **KOUHUNS** **are** **inches** **from** **PADME** **'** **S** **face** **.** **Their** **mouths** **are** **open,** **and** **wicked** **stinger** **tongues** **flick** **out** **.**

 **OBI** **-** **WAN** **and** **ANAKIN** **burst** **into** **the** **room** **.** **The** **KOUHUNS** **stand** **on** **their** **hind** **legs** **and** **hiss** **as** **PADME** **wakes** **up** **.** **ANAKIN** **throws** **himself** **in** **front** **of** **her,** **whacking** **in** **half** **the** **deadly** **creatures** **with** **his** **lightsaber** **.**

 **OBI** **-** **WAN** **sees** **the** **DROID** **outside** **the** **window** **and** **raqces** **straight** **at** **it,** **crashing** **through** **the** **blinds** **as** **he** **goes** **through** **the** **window** **.**

"Now this is podracing!" said Chukyman, his voice booming around the room. Everyone looked around, shocked. "What do you mean?" said Luke, confused. "Nothing, just a meme", said Chukyman. "What's a meme?" asked Obi Wan, still looking as confused as ever. "Nevermind", Chukyman's voice boomed. Shrugging his shoulders, Luke looked back at the movie.

 **EXT** **.** **WINDOW** **LEDGE,** **APARTMENT** **BUILDING** **-** **NIGHT**

 **OBI** **-** **WAN** **flies** **through** **the** **glass** **window** **and** **flings** **himself** **at** **the** **PROBE** **DROID,** **grabbing** **onto** **the** **deadly** **machine** **before** **it** **can** **flee** **.** **The** **PROBE** **DROID** **sinks** **under** **the** **weight** **of** **OBI** **-** **WAN** **but** **manages** **to** **stay** **afloat** **and** **fly** **away,** **with** **the** **Jedi** **hanging** **on** **for** **dear** **life,** **a** **hundred** **stories** **above** **the** **city** **.**

 **INT** **.** **SENATE** **BUILDING,** **AMIDALA** **'** **S** **APARTMENT** **-** **NIGHT**

 **ANAKIN** **and** **PADME** **stare** **at** **the** **sight** **of** **OBI** **-** **WAN** **being** **carried** **off** **by** **the** **DROID** **.** **ANAKIN** **turns** **to** **her** **.** **She** **pulls** **her** **nightdress** **around** **her** **shoulders** **.**

 **ANAKIN**

 **Stay** **here** **!**

 **CAPTAIN** **TYPHO,** **with** **TWO** **GUARDS** **and** **DORME,** **enter** **the** **room** **as** **Anakin** **dashes** **out** **.**

 **EXT** **.** **CITYSCAPE,** **CORUSCANT** **-** **NIGHT**

 **The** **PROBE** **DROID** **sends** **several** **protective** **electrical** **shocks** **across** **its** **surface,** **causing** **OBI** **-** **WAN** **to** **almost** **lose** **his** **grip** **.** **As** **they** **dart** **in** **and** **out** **of** **the** **speeder** **traffic,** **OBI** **-** **WAN** **disconnects** **a** **wire** **on** **the** **back** **of** **the** **DROID** **.** **Its** **power** **shuts** **off** **!** **OBI** **-** **WAN** **and** **the** **DROID** **drop** **like** **rocks** **.** **OBI** **-** **WAN** **realises** **the** **error** **of** **his** **ways** **and** **quickly** **puts** **the** **wire** **back** **.** **The** **DROID** **'** **S** **systems** **light** **up** **again** **and** **it** **takes** **off** **.**

"Go me!" said Obi Wan, clearly proud of himself. "Wait for me, I'm gonna be way cooler than you", said Anakin.

 **EXT** **.** **SENATE** **APARTMENTS** **-** **ENTRANCE** **-** **NIGHT**

 **ANAKIN** **charges** **out** **of** **the** **building** **and** **runs** **to** **a** **line** **of** **parked** **speeders** **.** **He** **vaults** **into** **an** **open** **one** **and** **takes** **off,** **gunning** **it** **fast** **toward** **the** **lines** **of** **speeder** **traffic** **high** **above** **.**

 **EXT** **.** **CITYSCAPE,** **CORUSCANT** **-** **NIGHT**

 **The** **DROID** **bumps** **against** **a** **wall,** **hoping** **to** **knock** **the** **Jedi** **loose** **.** **It** **moves** **behind** **a** **speeder** **afterburner** **to** **scorch** **him** **.** **It** **takesthe** **JEDI** **wildly** **between** **buildings** **and** **finally** **skims** **across** **a** **rooftop** **as** **OBI** **-** **WAN** **is** **forced** **to** **lift** **his** **legs,** **tenaciously** **hanging** **onto** **the** **DROID** **.** **The** **DROID** **heads** **for** **a** **dirty,** **beat** **-** **up** **speeder** **hidden** **in** **an** **alcove** **of** **a** **building** **about** **twenty** **stories** **up** **.** **When** **the** **pilot** **of** **the** **speeder,** **a** **scruffy** **bounty** **hunter** **called** **ZAM** **WESELL,** **sees** **the** **DROID** **approach** **with** **OBI** **-** **WAN** **hanging** **on,** **she** **pulls** **a** **long** **rifle** **out** **of** **the** **speeder** **and** **starts** **to** **fire** **at** **the** **JEDI** **.** **EXPLOSIONS** **burst** **all** **around** **OBI** **-** **WAN** **.**

 **OBI** **-** **WAN**

 **I** **have** **a** **bad** **feeling** **about** **this** **.**

"Hey, that's my tagline!" said Han, looking severely disappointed at Obi Wan.

 **FINALLY,** **the** **DROID** **suffers** **a** **direct** **hit** **and** **blows** **up** **.** **OBI** **-** **WAN** **falls** **fifty** **stories,** **until** **a** **speeder** **drops** **down** **next** **to** **him,** **and** **he** **manages** **to** **grab** **onto** **the** **back** **end** **of** **the** **speeder** **and** **haul** **himself** **toward** **the** **cockpit** **.** **The** **JEDI** **struggles** **to** **climb** **into** **the** **passenger** **seat** **of** **the** **open** **speeder** **and** **sit** **down** **next** **to** **the** **driver,** **ANAKIN** **.**

 **ANAKIN**

 **That** **was** **wacky** **!** **I** **almost** **lost** **you**

 **in** **the** **traffic** **.**

 **OBI** **-** **WAN**

 **What** **took** **you** **so** **long?**

 **ANAKIN**

 **Oh,** **you** **know,** **Master,** **I** **couldn** **'** **t**

 **find** **a** **speeder** **I** **really** **liked,**

 **with** **an** **open** **cockpit** **...** **and** **with**

 **the** **right** **speed** **capabilities** **...**

 **and** **then** **you** **know** **I** **had** **to** **get** **a**

 **really** **nice** **color** **...**

"Hmmmm, yes you seem like the kind of person who would do that", said Leia. Anakin looked offended. "What's that supposed to mean?" he said. Leia didn't reply.

 **They** **zoom** **upward** **in** **hot** **pursuit** **of** **ZAM** **asshe** **fires** **out** **the** **open** **window** **at** **them** **with** **her** **laser** **pistol** **.**

 **OBI** **-** **WAN**

 **If** **you** **'** **d** **spend** **as** **much** **time**

 **working** **on** **your** **saber** **skills** **as**

 **you** **do** **on** **your** **wit,** **young** **Padawan,**

 **you** **would** **rival** **Master** **Yoda** **as** **a**

 **swordsman** **.**

"Yes, true this is", said Yoda pointedly at Anakin.

 **ANAKIN**

 **I** **thought** **I** **already** **did** **.**

Now it was Yoda's turn to be offended. "Not true this is".

 **OBI** **-** **WAN**

 **Only** **in** **your** **mind,** **my** **very** **young**

 **apprentice** **.** **Careful** **!** **Hey,** **easy** **!**

"Nice comeback", said Padme, looking impressed. "Anakin you were just outwitted!" she continued.

 **Hey guys, I tried to do a bit of a longer chapter this time, as to the many reviews saying so. I will do much the same next time as well. Also, I have another fanfiction out this week as well, so be sure to check it out. Until next time!**


End file.
